


Mood Music

by spiralicious



Series: How to Date a Vampire on the Run [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Benny Lafitte Takes Care of Dean Winchester, Benny Lafitte vs Modern Technology, Community: fffc, Domestic, Estranged Brothers, FFFC Bang 2018, Flash bang, Flustered Dean Winchester, Froday Flash Fiction Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 02:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Dean tries to get used to their new domestic arrangements and Benny tries to make other parts of their life less awkward.





	Mood Music

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1/4

It took Dean a minute to remember where he was when he woke up. You'd think that constantly moving around would make a person accustomed to that, but this was a bit too different, even for him. How Benny had thought up staying at short term vacation rentals, Dean would never know. The place was small, but it was definitely a house, not a motel room, with furnishings, electricity, cable, hot water, all the amenities that the houses Sam and he would squat in didn't normally have. It was also the kind of place Sam probably wouldn't think to look for them at, not that Dean exactly minded if Sam came looking for them. He really just wasn't ready to see Sam yet. Their last phone call hadn’t gone particularly well.

Mostly, Sam just didn't get it and that could be dangerous for everybody. All Sam seemed to get was that Dean had run off with a vampire. The rest of the details seemed to escape him. Dean was still sorting things out for himself anyway. Which was fine, as long as Sam stayed away. If Sam tried to rush in and stage some sort of intervention, or worse a rescue, Dean wasn't sure what would happen. Wasn't Sam supposed to be the one that was all “not all monsters are bad?”

Dean walked out of the bedroom, an actual honest to God bedroom that was his, to see where Benny was. The blinds were drawn on all the windows making it difficult to gauge what time it was. It didn't really matter anyway since his sleep schedule was even more fucked up than normal from keeping up with something closer to the hours Benny kept, because why not? Also, actually sleeping was kind of jarring as well.

Benny was parked in front of the TV trying to figure out the DVD player again. It wasn't that it was particularly difficult. There just was a definite trick to getting everything in the entertainment system on the right setting and Benny was somewhat technologically challenged. It was understandable given that he had spent the last few decades dead and in Purgatory. Dean knew well enough to let Benny fiddle with it on his own.

He found breakfast was waiting for him on the small dining table across from the couch and TV. Dean was pleased to find it was still warm. Ham, bacon, eggs, hash browns, sausage... Benny either really did love him or was trying to kill him slowly with cholesterol. Either way, Dean wasn't complaining.

“There's coffee too,” Benny called out from where he had his head behind the TV fiddling with the wires.

Dean almost choked on his eggs at the unexpected noise. When did he get so jumpy? “Thanks.” Dean got up to pour himself an oversized mug. “So what cinematic delight did you find today?” He spotted a piece of toast on the counter and took it with him back to his breakfast.

“Nothin'. Guy at the corner market said I could play music on this thing.”

Dean paused mid bite and wondered if Benny wasn't getting too familiar with the neighbors. “Why are you trying to play music with the TV?”

Benny pulled his head out from behind the TV and knelt on the floor. “Since when are you against music?”

“I'm not! ...But with the TV?”

“Surround sound speakers, Dean. You went on about them for three hours the first night we were here.”

Dean eyed Benny suspiciously as he bit into his toast.

Benny tipped his head forward and let out a defeated sigh. He got up to go sit across from Dean at the table. “I was plannin' on creating a mood.”

“A mood?” Dean arched his eyebrow.

“Yeah, you know, ambiance,” Benny crossed his arms across his chest.

Dean grimaced incredulously. “Ambiance for what?”

Benny leaned forward and looked at Dean like he suspected his IQ had just dropped several points. “Really, Brother?”

The tips of Dean's ears turned red and he sputtered. “We don't need mood music for that! Jesus, Benny! What is this, a badly done romcom?” Dean got up and paced the room.

Benny made an annoyed clicking sound with his tongue. “Sharing a drink with you beforehand is a bad idea, we can't exactly 'share a meal,' you look like you’re being chased by a gator when we try to go anywhere, and it gets all awkward and weird without any preamble!” Benny gave the table a frustrated little shove. He was red and worked up.

Dean kind of liked that. “Awkward and weird how?!”

“Like you're a virgin on prom night!” Benny shouted back.

“A virg... A virgin on prom night!” Dean marched up to Benny and got right in his face. “I'll... You... I...” Dean's ire deflated. He knew Benny was right, but he wasn't ready to admit it yet. He also didn't have a good come back. “It's not like its sex, Benny! I mean it's kinda like sex, but instead of shoving your.... into my... it's your teeth and... It's confusing, that's what it is!” All Dean managed to do was fluster himself before abruptly sitting down on the arm of the couch, exhausted.

“I just don't want you to feel like a feedbag,” Benny said softly.

“I know I'm not a feedbag,” Dean said quietly, but matter of factly. It was the one thing he was sure of, even if he had to say it to the corner and not Benny. “So what kind of music?”

“I told the guy at the library what was in your tape collection and he suggested something called 'Free Bird'.”

Dean scoffed. “I could live with that.”


End file.
